Happenings! bringing the world of pikmin to life
by bpliokb
Summary: Yeah.
1. Pikavores!

This is just one of many ideas on how things from Pikmin came to be.

I don't own Pikmin blah blah blah.

Reviews are gladly accepted. Constructive criticism too.

Pikavores. (things that eat pikmin)

In an advanced age of genetic engineering for the humans, many, (MANY!) experiments were held concerning insects. They took genes from the insects, and as I said, did many experiments on them.

There was a mishap, a huge explosion of radiation, messing up the machinery.

The machines miscalculated, creating the family of bulbears and breadbugs. Later, a branch of all the smaller insects, such as the sheargrubs and whatnot came into notice. Frog genes were combined with these, creating a froglike insect family. These insects grew to great sizes, forcing the building of the Great Spiders. Raging longlegs, an out of control, powerful; slow but when enraged, quick spider came from the engineering. Another spider, beady longlegs, was formed with smaller feet, but quicker, agile, and body way high, was under control until it escaped. Man-at-legs was formed, half mechanical spider, but it was way too friendly, and so they fused an auto laser gun to the body of the spider. The laser was programmed aggressive, a great mistake. The lasers broke many machines, killing many workers.

They then tried to make a different, smaller spider, with elemental powers.

The dweevils. They were cowardly, but when threatened, released a great amount of powerful elemental energy. Most dweevils took great interest in objects. Some had only interest in explosive objects, creating it's own type of dweevil. They released them to try and fix the mishaps. Research started on a mega-dweevil.

This mega dweevil had the elements of fire, electricity, water, and poison all together, but it quickly became out of control, and wrecked havoc. The humans created blockades of gates, and electric gates.

The humans quickly retreated to an unknown area, rarely coming out.

This time let the insects shrink to their sizes today. Nobody knows the whereabouts of the human fortification.


	2. Hocotate!

Err…. I don't own pikmin…

Part two:

Yes, kinda short…

Hocotate:

This planet was created when Saturn was struck by a meteor; a small chunk of Saturn flew off with some of the ring, the ring split into two, as Hocotate got closer to earth.

Hocotate became a small planet, partially sharing Earth's rotation course.

An exploration from Earth failed, they were thought dead, but were actually alive on Hocotate. They eventually shrunk DRASTICLY through generations, and finally are at the size known today. They discovered that the air on Hocotate was clearer on Hocotate, and had already started settlements. The new gas was called Oxyrbon Nitroxide, or Oxyde for short.

They discovered that they could no longer breathe Oxygen, as it wasn't pure enough for their body to use.

They were very advanced for a civilization this young, from their knowledge, which rooted from the minds of some of the world's greatest thinkers.

Many years after, a man from Hocotate, Olimar, discovered Earth, the planet which his civilization was born of, not knowing this was the planet his great ancestors lived on.


	3. Pikmin!

Part three: Pikmin…

I still don't own pikmin.

Pikmin

Pikmin originated from plants, as many know. Humans had already created the dweevils, which had the elements fire, water, electricity, and poison.

Humans had retreated, leaving one group behind. This group hid in the plants, eventually the plants and humans grew together. This created a half animal-half plant creation, bound on survival. The groups were constantly attacked by monsters, and aggressive dweevils.

Each group of pikmin had worked together to overcome this threat.

Pikmin ancestors - they had the features of pikmin-noses, mouths, ears, eyes, and hair. They were constantly attacked, by a variety of enemies, so they evolved. They had a slight resistance to fire, water, electricity, and poison, but, the resistance being weak, had to become stronger, by losing the ability to resist the other elements.

Red - most monsters that are related with fire were strong at that time. Red pikmin evolved, becoming stronger, and fire resistant. The feature of a nose was gained from their ancestors.

Yellow - Sometimes, the attack came from the air, or by electric enemies. the yellow created a bond with electricity, and thus becoming resistant to electric shocks, and the initial surge of energy advanced their brains, giving them the ability to do just a little more than the others, able to use the power of explosive rocks, bomb-rocks. They had ears, another feature, which grew large, giving them an ability to soar higher to bring down flying enemies.

Blue - enemies constantly attacked from the ponds nearby, or as water spurting destruction bound monsters. These pikmin kept the feature of a mouth, which turned into gills for them to pursue the water monsters.

Purple - sometimes the army needed force for the non elemental, but still dangerous enemies. These purples lost all elemental resistance, but in doing so, earned brute strength, and weight of MUSCLE. These pikmin pounded their enemies into oblivion.

White - poisonous enemies ravaged the settlement of the pikmin. This forced them to become one with poison, allowing it to flow freely throughout their bodies. After being pushed underground with the purple pikmin, onionless, their eyes earned the ability to see through layers of grit, whatnot. Both purple and white went into hibernation, forming a structure known as a candypop bud, to produce more of their kind after they all died.

Bulbmin - these pikmin were directly related to both bulborbs, and the pikmin ancestors. They didn't lose the resistance to any of the elements, but were slightly weaker. They became parasites, taking over the bodies of bulborbs, the leaf on their head stayed, as they looked like bulborbs, and half were, they didn't lose the aggressiveness of a bulborb. They stayed underground, out of fear of the above ground, where many battles took place. 

Onions - the pikmin were constantly losing many of their number, so they built living structures which produced seeds of pikmin, supplied with food. These took off into the sky, avoiding the nocturnal predators. Purple and white onions were lost, however, and both of them retreated underground, into hibernation. The onions had lost all pikmin, as the monsters unleashed a final attack on the pikmin, and they destroyed everything except the onions, which they thought nothing of. The onions waited, shrunk, and waited for a master to command the pikmin armies that once resided on the planet.


End file.
